Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 6
Synopsis "Sins on the Water" Dennis Barclay visits Mrs. Clancy in the hospital. He is astonished to discover that Mrs. Clancy is begging for her own daughter's demise. Other physicians enter the room and realize that Dennis is not actually a doctor. He races out of the hospital where Liz and the Swamp Thing are waiting in a Volkswagen van. They speed off before hospital personnel can discover who they really are. They continue down the road until they encounter a roadblock, forcing them to stop. The roadblock is a façade however, and the officers are really there to abduct Liz. Dennis and the Swamp Thing attempt to save her, but Harry Kay arrives in an attack helicopter and opens fire on them. During the excitement, the impostor police officers make off with Liz. Dennis and the Swamp Thing determine that the kidnappers are bringing Liz to The Haven, a luxury cruise ship owned by General Avery Sunderland. They travel to Florida, where they arrange to stow away aboard Sunderland's ship. Sunderland meanwhile, has Liz drugged and brought on board. He dresses her in a harem girl's outfit, with plans of taking advantage of her. Dennis and the Swamp Thing split up to broaden the search for Liz. While Dennis manages to locate her in a stateroom, the Swamp Thing encounters a strange creature with large tentacles. The creature's barbed flesh bites into the Swamp Thing's arm, but recoils when Swampy's sap appears to burn him. Dennis snaps Liz out of her delirium, but convinces her to pretend to act as if she is still drugged. They sneak downstairs where Sunderland is hosting a costume party. At the stroke of midnight, the party guests begin to remove their masks, revealing faces that are non-human. "...Till Death Do Us Join..." A woman named Margaret Brennan dies from unforeseen circumstances. The Phantom Stranger follows her spirit to the realm of Death. Confronting Death, he demands that he release his hold over Margaret, as it is not yet her time to die. Margaret however, embraces her own demise, citing that she is in love with Death. Moments later, a young boy named Bobby Jones enters Death's domain. He is sad and scared, but Margaret gives him comfort before uniting him with the soul of his late father. Appearances "Sins on the Water" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Dennis Barclay *Karen Clancy *Liz Tremayne *Avery Sunderland *Harry Kay *Maitland (A bodyguard) *Milton Grossman *Mrs. Clancy *Paul Feldner *Phil (A sailor) *Sam (A sailor) *Tim Halloran (A yeoman) Locations *North Carolina **Gates County **Gates County Hospital *Florida Items *Casey Clancy's locket Vehicles *The Haven cruise ship "...Till Death Do Us Join..." Individuals *Phantom Stranger *Death *Bobby Jones (A young boy) *Charlie (A medic) *Margaret Brennan *Mr. Jones *Mr. Weems Locations *Coming Soon Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *In this issue, Death takes the form of a distinguished gentleman. Although this version of Death is the same as the Neil Gaiman version of Death, Gaiman's conceptual design of Death won't be developed until 1989. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 6 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/the-saga-of-swamp-thing-6-sins-on-the-water/4000-253928/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 6] on Comic Vine Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues